Meeting
by Setsuko41
Summary: Tenco finally get accepted to Ouran Academy but when she goes out shopping a can hits her. As usually its Tamaki was the one who kicks it. It's a One-Shot, Don't flame I'll use them to cook my bacon with.


Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran(I wish I did) only person I do own is Tenco. I got the idea of this story from my English Teacher. Its a free write so it jumps around a bit.

**Important**: Its my first fanfic so be nice.

**Meeting**

TPOV

Tenco's days were numbered..."Only 5 more days to get my money for the Dir en Grey concert!!!" she wailed in the middle of the street. "Err are you alright miss." A old man said "NOO my life is over!?! My crappy job and semi-expensive flat require to much money for me to get that ticket." I answered ignoring his scared face.

MPOV

"Mori Mori." Honey chanted repeatedly in his face.

"Hmm" I asked

"I need more cake, go out and buy me an Chika"Nooo!!! You freak I don't like sweets as much as you do" Chika yelled tied to a bunny chair.

"Alright" I said somberly replied ignoring Chika's wailing denial of more cake.

Walking down the street I noticed a wild and raving young lady in a purple fedora screamed "Why does it have to be 6,700 Yen!!" Ignoring her insane screams I went into Honeys favorite Candy and Pastry shop Sweet's Road.

TPOV

" I finally get a scholarship to Ouran Academy school to only like the uber rich, find out Dir en Grey's playing not that far from here in 2weeks. But at an outrageous price...stupid over priced uniform." I exclaimed while breathing deeply. When I turned around to leave a little boy ran by knocking me over.

I almost took a face plant into the concrete if not for a quick hand grabbing my wrist.

"Thanks for helping me not take a dive into the sidewalk.......Are you OK?" I asked wondering if this handsome yet silent in a creepy way guy. He nodded picked up his cake than vanished in the crowed of people.

"Weird" I simply said turning around. But for some unapparent reason walking into a can with a bulls-eye.

"Well my lord I think we killed this poor commoner with your incessant kick the can game." A red head in a apathetic voice "Yep she a goner that's for sure" A second voice almost like the first said.

Than blackness.

TPOV

"What the ?? How did I get back home?" Looking around my tiny flat seeing my desk, laptop, big freaking TV I saved up for an my collection of movies.  
"Last thing I remember was a creeper...no wait there was a can hurling towards my face.' 'Ohh an those red heads saying I was dead.'

***Beep...Beep...Beep** * the answering machine buzzed. Pressing play an getting out of bed a calm yet cold voice spoke " This is Ootori Kyouya speaking on behalf of Suoh Tamaki, you have of coursed noticed you are at home. I took the liberty of finding out where you lived an had you brought home from my friends blatant disregard for public safety. Just take the two aspirin on you desk and you pain if any will be relived"

***Click***

"WHAT THE!!?!!.. Why do I keep running into creeps." I mumbled to myself pulling out a box an laying it on my bed.

After taking a shower and starting to pull the uniform out. "All right time to alter this ugly buttercup dress an make it better."

Host POV

"The sun is shining, birds are tweeting, and Honey is eating cake." Tamaki exclaimed. "So boss why are you in such a good mood?" Kaoru asked. "Well it just happens that a new fine young lady is joining Ouran today, and she to like Haruhi is here on full scholarship."

"Ohhh soo"

" a new commoner"

"is coming here"

"Hmm." The twins said together.

"She is to be a 3rd year student

Name: Tenco Tao, Height:150cm, Blood:AB, she's from a well to do middle class family, a bit over active...majoring in Health Minor Fashion, Interesting I must say. Kyouya explained to the Host Club.

Suddenly the bell went of.

"Class time!!!! Come on Takashi lets go find the new girl I wonder if she likes cake."

As they picked up their materials and were walking down the hall to the main building frantic running was heard.

"Damn now I'm late" From what appeared to be a girl out of uniform.

(And by out of uniform I mean she wasn't wearing the traditional dress. Instead it was a short skirt that was the left over's of the dress, a long males shirt and vest with a blue, black, and lavender tie, white stockings, and 2inch black combat boots.)

HPOV

"We should go and help that poor err I mean young lady in distress." Tamaki said while pulling out a rose.

I'm going to class, Kaoru Hikaru let's go before were dragged into this." I said evenly I had a bad felling in my gut telling me this encounter was gonna lead to trouble. "See you guys later."

"Alright see ya later boss." The Twins said together while dragging Haruhi down the other way. ' I hope they are OK she looks nice but I don't know. O well best not to over think this'

TPOV

"Why do rich people need this huge of a school 6 building, a separate gym and lunch room, not to mention the Garden/ Labyrinth and middle school on the other side." I mumbled

Up ahead I noticed a group of guys 'Hmm wonder if they'll help me find my class'

Walking closer to them a flash back triggered

***A can with a bulls eye was coming to my face...hearing voices proclaiming my death...a tall guy saving me before***

"YOU GUYS!!!" I yelled pointing my finger at the group

"??" Was written on their faces "Us" they said in unison.

"One of you hit me in the face with a can, ruining my hat and leaving a creepy message on my answering machine"

"Ohhh" "Were sorry." they said smiling then suddenly roses started coming towards me.

**That's it yep think of this as the ending of an episode with the theme song playing. I could write more but to be honest I doubt it. I don't get inspiration that often. If I do they will be One-Shot's ****like this.**


End file.
